To Love A Hero
by donnieisahipster
Summary: Can peter ever be the same again after Gwen's death? He doesn't seem to, but with the help of a friend he comes to realize that holding on is only hurting him. Will this friend end up like Gwen? Not if spiderman can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Crap im late. I shouldve just asked Michael to give me a ride.

I rushed into class ten minutes late with a wide look as the Professor stopped his lecture to glare at me.

"-and you would be?"

"Elizabeth Ford.."

"Take a seat immediately, i will not tolerate tardiness!"

I scanned the rows as quickly as i could and only saw one seat available next to a boy with messy brown hair and glasses.

"As i was saying.."

I droned the teacher out already disliking this class. I studied the boy next to me. His eyebrows were tightly drawn together as he slightly glared at the table in front of him. He was hunched over slightly with his hands in his hoodie. It seems that i'm not the only one who isn't interested. Sighing slightly i started doodling in my notebook.

An hour later i gathered my things and rushed to get out of class. I rushed down the steps to the parking lot when i tripped over nothing, which i do often. I pushed my hands out and braced myself for the impact.

"Oomph"

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw the guy with the glasses who sat next to me in english.

I nodded and pushed away from him.

"T-thank you...I'm so clumsy i trip all the time."

I blushed as he laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, just helping out. Well i'll see you around."

He started walking away.

"Wait!" I reached out to him. "At least let me buy you a coffee, you practically saved my life."

"You don't even know me." He scowled.

"You're right, i'm sorry." I turned away embarrassed.

I began walking away hoping he would change his mind. For some odd reason there was something intriguing about this guy. I turned back but he was gone. I sighed and began walking home.

"Michael i'm hooome!" I was met with silence. I began searching the house for my brother. Where is he, he was suppose to be home an hour ago.

My brother worked as a doctor so he was always gone, but i liked when he was off because i wasn't so lonely.

Well since he isn't going to be home tonight i might as well go out and eat dinner.

I grabbed my hoodie and satchel and headed out the door. I decided to walk to my favorite pizzeria seeing as it was only a twenty minute walk.

I was only a few minutes away when i noticed a group of 3 men walking the same way as me. Normally i wouldn't care nor notice but i had a sickening feeling in my stomach. I walked as quickly as i could and felt a sense of relief as i walked through the doors of the pizzeria and smelled the comforting smell of baking bread.

"Can i get a large pepperoni to go?"

The cashier nodded and took my money saying it would be a few minutes.

I scanned the restaurant and noticed that the same group of guys had followed me. I looked down quickly as one of them made eye contact with me smirking slighty.

"Miss your pizza is ready."

I stumbled to the counter and grabbed the box and quickly walked out. I hurried home as quick as i could dying to be in the comfort of my home.

"Hey girl, share some pizza will ya!"

I froze and looked over my shoulder...it was the same guys from before. I turned quickly and proceeded on my way home albeit a bit faster.

"Come on baby we won't hurt cha we just want a slice."

His crude innuendo was met with obnoxious cackles.

I'm almost home..just a few more blocks.

I turned slightly and looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the men were beginning to get way to close for my liking. I was planning on sprinting when a hand grabbed my upper arm.

"Hey we were talking to you."

I pulled away and started backing up.

"H-here take it.." I held out the pizza box.

"I don't think we were talking about the pizza." He inched closer and i smelled alcohol. He grabbed the box and threw it on the ground.

"P-please stop. Leave me alone!"

I raised my fist and punched the guy in front of me. I turned to run but was grabbed by my arms by two of the men. The guy i punched stood in front of me, i assume he's the leader of the trio.

"Why you little.." He slapped me and i cried out.

"We we're gonna go easy on you but now-"

"Four guys and one girl, doesn't seem like a fair fight does it."

I turned my head and saw the hero of New York..Spiderman.

He began shooting webs at the men and pushed me out of the way.

He fought all four of them at once, he seemed to anticipate their moves, dodging gracefully. He seemed to have lost his focus as he turned and looked my way and was struck in the back. I gasped and ran forward but was grabbed from behind.

"Come on lets finish this somewhere else" it was the leader

I struggled to get away kicking everything i could. I was suddenly jerked from his grasp and landed with an oomph into the chest of spiderman. He gently pushed me out of his way.

"Stay here." He ordered.

He ran forward and defeated the last guy. He made a net and swung them over a light post.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ohh. Y-yeah i'm fine this is just so surreal." I slumped down onto the floor and grabbed the box of pizza. I took a slice out and began eating. I looked up halfway through my slice to see him staring at me.

"Want a slice?" I slid the box to him.

He took his glove off and raised his mask up to his nose. He grabbed a slice and ate it in two bites.

I stared as he grinned.

"Sorry saving damsels makes me hungry."

I smiled and offered him more.

Three slices later i broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving me, you truly are a hero"

His smiled faltered and he pulled his mask down.

"Well i gotta go. I have a lot of work to do tonight.."

I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Seriously thank you."

"You're welcome." He walked closer and brushed the side of my face.

"You might want to put some ice on that." I watched him run off pulling himself into the sky with his webs.

I can't believe that just happened.

I rushed home and went straight to bed. I just wanted this exhausting day to end.

I woke up the next morning sore because of all the bruises those jerks gave me. The most noticeable bruise was the one on my cheek, the one Spiderman told me to ice.

I didn't have time to get ready seeing as i was running late again. I ran out the door with only ten minutes to spare. I walked as fast as i could to class and sat just as the professor began teaching.

"What happened to your face?"

I turned and saw hoodie boy.

"I-i slipped." He snorted.

"Into what.. a fist?" I blushed and hid behind my black hair.

"N-no i just slipped and hit myself on the edge of my tub."

He began laughing quietly.

"I can see that" i stared at him and he blushed "...not you..i-i mean you slipping..in the shower.."

I laughed.

"I know what you mean..err i still haven't gotten your name"

He slid his hand towards me.

"Peter...Peter Parker"

I grasped his hand softly.

"Elizabeth..Ford"

I turned away and began listening to the teacher, seeing as i hadn't been paying attention lately.

Class ended earlier than usual and i grabbed my things and got ready to leave when Peter called out to me. I turned slightly and looked as he raised his hand slightly to his neck and rubbed meekly.

"How about that coffee?"

"You don't even know me." Sure i was being rude but why did his mind change all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry for being rude yesterday it's just i'm wary of who i get close to.." He looked down and stared at his shoes.

"You know what, i know of this cute little cafe we can go to downtown." He jerked up suddenly grinning fron ear to ear.

"well what are we waiting for?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Catch me if you can" i ran forward as peter's fingers narrowly missed the back of my sweater.

I ran as fast as i could dodging dozens of angry strangers as they cursed at us. The wind whipped my hair back as i started laughing, feeling giddy and light hearted. I hear Peter laughed close behind me. I turned to look at him at the wrong time because i tripped over a cracked part of the pavement. I curled my head into my chest hoping i wouldn't hit it too hard.

I don't know how but Peter managed to grab me but it sent us both tumbling down. I landed with an oomph on his chest as his head smacked against the pavement. We groaned in pain.

"Lets never do that again" he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Peter! I'm such a klutz"

He laughed and gently sat me to his side.

"It's fine Elizabeth, honestly" i reached forward and gently touched the back of his head.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt? You don't feel dizzy or anything? No concussion right?" He cut off my rambling by putting his finger to my lips.

"Elizabeth." I shuddered. "I'm fine, besides i'm more worried about you."

I grinned slightly and grabbed his hand pulling him up as i stood.

"Lets go and no running this time."

We made it to the cafe in one piece and sat down with our drinks.

"So Peter what made you change you mind about my offer?"

He smirked.

"I decided that i shouldn't deny myself the company of someone so intriguing"

"Well that's funny because i came to the same conclusion." I smirked back.

He drew closer to my face.

"That's good because i wasn't planning on leaving you alone anytime soon"

The butterflies erupted in my stomach as i shyly pulled back and hid my face. I played with my mug of hot chocolate

"Hey don't be shy" he lifted my face and i stared into his eyes.

His hair was slightly messy and his eyes twinkled with happiness, yet there seemed to be a certain darkness that lingered underneath. His lips where pulled into a slight pout as i did nothing but stare.

He's so cute.

He blushed and began to chuckle.

"Did i say that out loud" i turned red and looked at the table.

"How about we head out and go for a walk."

I nodded and we walked out.

We walked until we ended up at a park. I shivered slightly and Peter threw his arm around me pulling me close and grinning slightly. I smiled and snuggled in closer.

Peter tensed up and pulled back quickly.

"I'm really sorry but i have to go, i totally forgot i have to help my Aunt with something" i didn't have a chance to say goodbye as he sprinted away leaving me dumbfounded.

************************authors's note***************************

Okay sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to get something out because i'm going to be camping for the next two days but i will try to write while i have no service and i'll post it as soon as i get internet. Maybe nature will help me write a juicy long chapter:)

xoxox

stephhanee


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter had left out of the blue my brother called me.

"Hey Elizabeth, i just got out for lunch meet me at Roxanne's alright?"

"Alright see you in a bit." I closed my phone and sighed. Why did Peter just leave out of nowhere? Did i do something wrong? I pondered what could've went wrong as i hailed a taxi and headed to my brother's favorite diner.

The bell above the door tinkled as i walked in. Roxanne herself came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey darling, how've you been?"

I smiled and returned her hug.

"I'm great just meeting Michael here again." She nodded and jerked her head to the back.

"You know where you can find him."

I slid past her and sat in the seat across from my brother.

"Hey Eli!"

"Hey Micky how's work today?"

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Don't remind me, today is just completely horrible."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Nothing, it's just a few burn victims. Spiderman couldn't help them all. He did his best but there were too many people and the building was already collapsing..."

I perked up at the mention of Spiderman. There is no way in hell i'm ever going to tell Michael that he saved me, he would never let me out of the house.

"I'm so sorry."

"At least we had Spiderman to help, if he wasn't there...god..."

We were both startled when his phone rang.

"So much for lunch..i'll see you at home Eli."

He said goodbye to Roxanne and walked out of the door.

I decided to just have my dinner at the diner seeing as i was already here. I finished eating quickly and headed to my apartment.

I was a little hesitant at walking alone again seeing as i was attacked the last time, but i don't have a car so i don't have a choice.

I passed the park Peter and i were just at this afternoon when a rumble shook the ground. I looked around at the frightened faces of children and their parents. A woman and her child looked at me.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"It seems that there's a fight going on uptown between Spiderman and some other person, we were ordered to stay indoors before the ground shook."

"Wait..uptown where?"

"Oscorp."

I begin to sprint away towards Oscorp, maybe i could see spiderman again.

As i got closer to Oscorp i noticed many cars laid abandoned. I ran towards the swarm of people pushing my way through the front of the crowd. The police were surrounding Spiderman and some guy with a black combat suit and half mask of some sort.

"So Spiderman now that we have a crowd why don't we give them what they came for."

"The only thing they're going to see is you in jail."

He grinned maliciously at Spiderman and ran forward.

Spiderman dodged the punches that were thrown his way but was kicked in the face, he stumble and grabbed his jaw.

"Nice arm you got there dude."

"Don't call me dude!"

He threw a ball that exploded in front of Spiderman sending in flying into a building.

"SPIDERMAN!" I yelled before i could help it. I clasped my mouth and stood still as the man turned and looked straight at me.

"Looks like bug boy has a huge fan." He started advancing slowly as the police threatened to shoot. He paid them no attention even when they began to shoot. The crowd became frightened calling out to Spiderman, some started running including me. I ran as fast as i could but i was grabbed by the hair from behind and pulled to the ground.

Their warm breath touched my ear as they spoke, "Where do you think you're going girly?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, i started to struggle and kick. He pulled my hair harder and grinned. "Bad girl."

Disgusted i did the only thing i could think of i brought my threw my head back as hard as i could, head butting him. He loosened his arms and i ran.

I came to a dead end and shook. Why is this happening to me? I looked up hoping to find a fire escape i could climb but found none. I started to panic seeing at that guy could find me any second.

"Hey" i screamed and punched him in the face.

"Don't do that!" I grabbed my chest as my heart pounded angrily.

"Oww you punched me!" Spiderman yelled out.

"Well you don't scare a damsel in distress."

"What do you mea-" he grabbed me and shot a web swinging us out of the way as a bomb ball came rolling into the alley. I tucked my head into his chest and covered my ears as ruble came towards us.

"Stay here." He left me on a rooftop and chased after the bad guy.

Reallly?

I decided to find a way down but twenty minutes later i was frustrated and irritated. The latch to go into the building was locked from the inside and there is no fire escape.

"SPIDERMAN YOU ASS!"

*********note*********

Seeing as i got food poisoning during camping i couldn't write much so as soon as i feel better i will update!

xxx

stephanie


	4. Chapter 4

"Now is that how you thank me?" I screamed and turned around seeing Spiderman crouching on the ground.

"Don't scare me like that, anyways, thanks for leaving me up here" i huffed.

"I was gonna come back sooner or later plus i was was chasing the bad guy which got away by the way."

"You left me here with no way down...and that just fantastic another psycho running loose.."

"I'm sorry but i had to keep you safe.."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" i grinned and walked foward only trip and land in Spiderman's arms.

"Oh yeah! That's suppose to convince me." He chuckled.

"why are you so cool" i sighed dreamily As he laughed harder.

"hey don't laugh it was a serious question!" He shook his head.

"i'm really not cool, you'd be surprised to see him in real life.."

i wonder how he was like. Was he a normal person, just like me? How old was he? Did he have a pet? Did he go to school? I wonder if i've ever saw him and just never knew it was him, it was strange to think about but its true you pass many people a day and have no idea about the kind of life they lead. Spiderman was one of those peole he probably walked by me a thousand times and i would never know. All because of an identity, a city to protect, a different life he leads; it must be be lonely.

"what are you thinking about." He broke me from my reverie.

"Nothing but thank you...again..i seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately."

He walked closer to me and brushed the hair out of my face. I shivered.

"Lets get you home."

"Okay, i live by Midtown." He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Hold tight spider monkey."

I screamed as he jumped down. I wound my arm around his neck holding on for my life. His chest rumbled with laughter. The wind blew my hair back as he shot a web and pulled us forward.

"You can open your eyes a little you know."

I chuckled and open my eyes slightly, the wind burning them, i pulled him closer enjoying the city below us.

We arrived at my building a little too soon for my liking landing on the roof. He let go of me and i did the same mumbling under my breath. He began making his way to leave crouching at the edge of the roof.

"Soo..Spiderman.." I yelled out

"I hope i don't have to see you like this again..." He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

He walked closer and closer to me until we were face to face...well face to mask.

"I don't want to see you in danger anymore."

My heart began beating rapidly and my cheeks reddened.

His gloved fingers brushed my cheek.

"I'll try my best to stay out of trouble, but i can help that i'm a trouble magnet." I grinned.

"You have nooo idea." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I won't ever let you get hurt. I swear."

I pulled back and stared hard at him.

"Who are you? Why me?" I raised my fingers to his neck and grasped the edges of his mask. I began to tug lightly and he grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet and i don't know why theres just something about you...it drives me insane. Ever since i saw you i've had this strange urge to protect you!"

My fingers fell and i pulled away completely.

We stood there just staring at each other and he once again turned and walked to the edge of the building.

"I'll see you around" he jumped off and swung away.

I crumbled to the ground and hugged myself with a smile on my face.

I drive Spiderman insane.

Half an hour later I walked to the stairway leading off the roof and into the rooms.

I grabbed my self phone and saw that i had no messages. I guess that means Michael is working late again. With a heavy heart and muddled thought i walked to my apartment and opened the door. I headed straight to the shower and thought about how i need to relax because i had school tomorrow.

"SHIT." I groaned. When i was running away from that freak i dropped my school bag. Great just greaat.

I stepped out and walked into my bedroom, i hurriedly grabbed some clothes and when i turned there stood Spiderman with my school bag fasted around his wrist.

"Uh.. Hi?" He waved slightly

"Get OUT get out get out!" I ran for the doorway but tripped on the carpet and headed head first into my dresser.

I felt a sticky substance hit my back and pull me away from a painful concussion.

Spiderman had his hands wrapped around my hips and he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I told you i'd never let you get hurt"

***********authors note************

short chapter i know but i will continue to write!

should i write weekly or what would you guys prefer?

oh and does someone want to make me a cover?:)

Xxxx

stephanie


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next morning with thoughts of Spiderman and how he saved my life last night. Was i just overthinking? Why did i believe that someone as unimportant as me would catch the eye of the hero of New York.

I walked out to grab a cup of coffee seeing as i wasn't going to get anymore sleep anytime soon with my overactive mind.

I was crossing the street when i heard someone shout my name. I turned and there stood Peter with his hair messy and dark circles under his eyes. He jogged up to me with a smile on his partially hidden face.

"How are you?"

"Fine, just couldn't sleep is all. I'm going to get coffee want to come?"

"Me either, and you don't know how amazing that sounds." He sighed and looked up scrutinizing the sky's swirled colors of purple and blue.

"Hey if we hurry we can watch the sunrise" i pulled his arm and offered him a reassuring smile, something seemed to be plaguing his mind. The least i can do is offer a cup of coffee and a beautiful sight.

We walked into the same cafe as before and grabbed our drinks.

We slowly walked to the park we were at last time. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers pulling me to a bench. Peter laid his head on my shoulder with his body slumped and yawned.

I giggled.

"Sleepy?" I questioned.

"Exhausted"

We sat in silence for the next few minutes.

The sun came up and i smiled. There was something about the sunrise that gave me such a calming feeling. I haven't been able to see it much lately and to be able to share it with someone a great as Peter was just a wonderful feeling.

I looked over to see if he was watching and noticed he was fast asleep his breath coming out in little pants. I smile but then i did a double take and notice a dark bruise on his jaw. How did i not notice? I feel like such an idiot..

I pressed lightly on the bruise and he stirred grabbing my arm and flipping us over the bench pining me on the grass underneath us. He blinked, the sleep leaving his eyes as he stared as me wide eyed.

He sat up and pull me onto his lap.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay? Did i hurt you?"

"Pete-"

"I can't believe-"

"Peter! I'm fine. I'm just surprised is all..." He sighed and gave me a look.

"What?" I groaned.

"Nothing, i just- err you...have really pretty eyes.." He blushed and looked away. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I said my cheeks flaming. He smiled and leaned in closer and closer.

"I should compliment you more often" he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I taunted moving, do i dare say it, closer. Our breathes hitched both of us wanting it but neither of us wanting to make the first move.

"I like you" he whispered and thats when he kissed me.

**********note***********

short chapter and i know i havent written in awhile but more to come today! YES TODAY! Reviews?:)

xxx

steph


	6. Chapter 6

"I like you" he whispered and thats when he kissed me.

I pulled him closer by his jacket as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me more onto his lap.

I could taste the coffee on his lips. I couldn't get enough. It's as if i was taking away whatever was on his mind. We pulled away panting and looked at each other. I can't figure him out. There's just some part of him that's not full there. He's hurting and i can sense it. He looks at me as if i would leave any second. He looks distraught half the time.

"Are you okay?"

Peter looked concerned.

"Huh- oh yeah i'm just lost in my mind."

"I hope i didn't rush anything, it's just i really like you and i don't want to mess things up. See! I knew i should've taken you out on a date before i tried anything, Aunt May is always right..i'm such and idiot..i should-"

I kissed him this time. The feeling was the same as the first. My heart pounded in my ears as i pulled back.

"Peter, chill out."

He grinned sheepishly and hugged me.

"Sorry, just overthinking"

He suddenly stood up and looked at his watch.

"I should probably get going, my aunt is probably wondering where i'm at."

"Oh..okay" To be entirely honest, i don't want him to leave.

"Hey i have a great idea, how about you come and have breakfast with us...err i mean if you want to."

I grinned. "I'd love to"

"Well my lady" he bent down and threw me over his shoulder "your ride awaits!"

He patted my butt and took off towards his house.

We arrived shortly and out of breath, well at least i was, Peter seemed fine as if he didn't carry me to his house.

"How are you not tired, i didn't even run and i'm out of breath."

He chuckled and winked. "It's my little secret"

"Oh so now we're keeping secrets?" I teased.

"If i tell you i'd have to kill you."

I mocked gasp and grabbed my chest.

"You wouldn't dare Peter!"

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed me again and lifted me bridal style while opening the door.

"Aunt Maaaay! I have a present for you!"

I tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"Peter put me down, please!"

I must've wiggled too hard because we were sent to the ground tumbling, i landed on peter with a groan.

"You should've listened to me" i scolded. He didn't have a chance to reply because an elderly woman walked into the living room where we were sprawled out. I quickly got off of Peter and composed myself as i held my hand out to his aunt.

"Hello, you must be Peter's Aunt, my name is-"

"Dear you can stop with the formalities and i'm glad i finally go to meet the beautiful girl my Peter keeps raving about." I blushed and put my hand down as she pulled me into a hug.

"Aunt May" Peter whined with a huge blush on his face. He scratched at his neck awkwardly.

"Oh fine you party pooper. You'll be joining us for breakfast right?" She asked me.

"I would love to!"

She smiled and tsked us away.

"Now to show you my cave." I chuckled and followed Peter upstairs into his bedroom.

He let me enter first and i looked around in fascination at all the pictures on his walls, most of the pictures were of scenery and there were a couple of what i assumed were of peter when he was little. I scanned some more and saw Aunt May and some man holding Peter.

"Who is that?"

Peter looked away and i knew i shouldn't have brought it up.

"That's my uncle Ben...he was murdered a couple of years ago "

"I'm sorry i didn't mean..."

"Don't. I know you didn't mean to, you didn't know."

I looked around the room some more hoping to find something to ease the tension when i saw him computer screen.

What i saw was a blonde girl smiling next to Peter in their graduation gowns. The picture changed again and this time it was of her kissing his cheek. I looked away quickly as Peter moved the mouse to make the picture disappear.

My mind began racing and so did my heart. Did he have a girlfriend? Why did he kiss me and introduce me to him aunt? I began to panic.

I stepped towards the door slowly. He watched me with sad eyes.

"I-i just remembered my brother and i had p-plans." My voice shook.

"Elizabeth?"

"P-Peter. I just..i..i gotta go"

And that is when i ran as fast as i could out of his house.

sooo sorry for the late update but i was on vacation and i didnt have internet but here it is at last.

Review for the next one!:)

xx

steph


End file.
